clash_of_clansfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Taller del Constructor
4 |costo acumulativo= 10,233,500 |tiempo acumulativo= 21 días, 1 hora, 5 segundos }} ---- Detalles * El Taller del Constructor es el equivalente del Ayuntamiento de la Base del Constructor. La protección de este es fundamental para lograr los objetivos de los jugadores. * El Taller del Constructor está roto y tiene tumbas junto con varios edificios rotos que lo rodean cuando se encuentra por primera vez. Estos incluyen un Laboratorio Astral, Mina de Gemas, Torre del Reloj, Altar de la Máquina Bélica, , , etc. El tutorial considera esto el nivel 1 del Taller del Constructor. * El Nivel 2 del Taller del Constructor está desbloqueado durante el tutorial, así como Nivel 2 del Bárbaro Enfurecido. Una vez desbloqueados, los edificios inmediatamente circundantes se reparan automáticamente. El Barco del Constructor también se repara. * Hay un total de ocho niveles para el taller del Constructor * Debes colocar todos los Edificios disponibles del nivel actual del Taller del Constructor antes de pasar al siguiente nivel. * El Taller del Constructor se puede acceder una vez que un jugador alcanza el Ayuntamiento 4 reparando el Barco roto en la orilla del mar. * La Base del Constructor no tiene Chozas de Constructor, En cambio, el Taller del Constructor alberga al Maestro Constructor. Aspecto * El Taller del Constructor sufre importantes cambios visuales en todos los niveles. ** En el nivel 1, el Taller del Constructor aparece roto con ladrillos destrozados y pino en el. ** En el nivel 2, la escalera en la parte superior se alinea con la "choza del constructor" en la parte superior. La chimenea también se ve un poco más alto. La estructura ya no está rota. ** En el nivel 3, la escalera se sustituye por un nuevo nivel en el edificio ** En el nivel 4, la "choza del constructor" ahora sobresale a través del techo, al nivel del segundo nivel. Se agrega otra escalera para acceder a la cabaña del constructor. ** En el nivel 5, las paredes se reemplazan con piedra sólida. * Por cada nivel de Taller del Constructor se desbloquean nuevos edificios y trampas los cuales son: ** Nivel 1: . ** Nivel 2: Cañón Doble, , Trampa de Empuje, Laboratorio Astral , , , Cuartel del Constructor. ** Nivel 3: , , , Machacador, Trampa de Empuje, , Mina de Gemas. ** Nivel 4: Mega Mina, Puesto de Guardia, Bombas Aéreas, Torre del Reloj. ** Nivel 5: Mortero Múltiple, Altar de la Máquina Bélica, Maquina Bélica. ** Nivel 6: Carbonizador. ** Nivel 7: Cañón Gigante. ** Nivel 8: Megatorre Tesla. ** Nivel 9: Escupelava, Choza de O.T.T.O Mejora Almacenamiento Máximo por Taller del Constructor Edificios de Recursos y Ejército Número Disponible= Mejorando tu Taller del Constructor desbloqueas el siguiente número de edifciios y ; para detalles visitar la página de cada edificio *Estos edificios ya están en la base cuando el jugador ingresa a la Base del constructor por primera vez, y se reparan al actualizar al TC2 en el tutorial. Otros edificios en ruinas que no se reparan en TC2 no se cuentan ya que su reparación es opcional y no se puede atacar en la batalla hasta que se reparen. |-| Niveles Máximos= Mejorando tu Taller del Constructor que los suiguientes y sean mejorados a estos niveles; para detalles visitar la página de cada estructura para saber que aporta cada mejora: *Ambos el y Altar de la Máquina Bélica no tienen niveles, Aunque las tropas y la máquina bélica pueden ser mejoradas. Edificios Defensivos y Trampas Defensas Disponibles= Upgrading your Builder Hall unlocks the following number of ; see the page of each building for details. *El número de Muros de segmentos de 5-piezas son contados aquí. Para el número de piezas de Muro individuales dispobibles, multiplicar los datos en esta columna por 5. **El Cañón ya está en la base cuando el jugador ingresa a la Base del constructor por primera vez, y se repara al actualizar a TC2 en el tutorial. |-| Nivel Máximo de Defensa= Mejorar tu Taller del Constructor te permite el siguiente nivel de los ; visitar la página de cada edificio para más detalles. |-| Trampas Disponibles= Mejorar el Taller del Constructor desbloquea el siguiente número de ; visita la página de cada construcción para más detalles. |-| Nivel Máximo de Trampa= Mejorar el Taller del Constructor desbloquea el siguiente nivel de ; visita la página de cada construcción para más detalles. en:Builder_Hall Categoría:Base del Constructor Categoría:Edificios de recursos BC